Magic Stone
right|150px|Feethsing, the Holy Wind Stone, a True Magic Stone from the Grimm Cluster. Magic Stones are cards that produce Will. They come in 5 different attributes: , , , , and . and also exist. Details Magic Stones make up their own deck, known as the Magic Stone Deck, and do not occupy space in the Main Deck. A Magic Stone is produced by putting your Ruler into a Rest state during the Main Phase. There are three types of Magic Stones: *'Basic Magic Stone' *'Special Magic Stone' *'True Magic Stone' True Magic Stones are a subtype of Special Magic Stones, but not all Special Magic Stones are treated as True Magic Stones. Will of a specific attribute is then produced by tapping (resting) a Magic Stone of the same attribute. (e.g. resting a Flame Magic Stone will produce 1 Flame WIll). Unused Will does not carry over to the next turn. List of Magic Stones Basic Magic Stones: *Light Magic Stone *Fire Magic Stone *Water Magic Stone *Wind Magic Stone *Darkness Magic Stone Light Magic Stone-0.jpg|Light Magic Stone Fire Magic Stone-0.jpg|Fire Magic Stone Water Magic Stone-0.jpg|Water Magic Stone Wind Magic Stone-0.jpg|Wind Magic Stone Darkness Magic Stone-0.jpg|Darkness Magic Stone Light Magic Stone VS01.jpg|Light Magic Stone Fire Magic Stone VS01.jpg|Fire Magic Stone Water Magic Stone SKL.jpg|Water Magic Stone Wind Magic Stone SKL.jpg|Wind Magic Stone Darkness Magic Stone SKL.jpg|Darkness Magic Stone Light Magic Stone TTW.jpg|Light Magic Stone Fire Magic Stone TTW.jpg|Fire Magic Stone Water Magic Stone TTW.jpg|Water Magic Stone Wind Magic Stone TTW.jpg|Wind Magic Stone Darkness Magic Stone TTW.jpg|Darkness Magic Stone *Magic Stone of Light *Magic Stone of Flame *Magic Stone of Water *Magic Stone of Wind *Magic Stone of Darkness Magic Stone of Light (CMF).jpg|Magic Stone of Light Magic Stone of Flame (CMF).jpg|Magic Stone of Flame Magic Stone of Water (CMF).jpg|Magic Stone of Water Magic Stone of Wind (CMF).jpg|Magic Stone of Wind Magic Stone of Darkness (CMF).jpg|Magic Stone of Darkness Magic Stone of Light.jpg|Magic Stone of Light Magic Stone of Flame.jpg|Magic Stone of Flame Magic Stone of Water.jpg|Magic Stone of Water Magic Stone of Wind.jpg|Magic Stone of Wind Magic Stone of Darkness.jpg|Magic Stone of Darkness Magic Stone of Light (MPR).jpg|Magic Stone of Light Magic Stone of Flame (MPR).jpg|Magic Stone of Flame Magic Stone of Water (MPR).jpg|Magic Stone of Water Magic Stone of Wind (MPR).jpg|Magic Stone of Wind Magic Stone of Darkness (MPR).jpg|Magic Stone of Darkness True Magic Stones: *Almerius, the Levitating Stone *Feethsing, the Holy Wind Stone *Grusbalesta, the Sealing Stone *Milest, the Ghostly Flame Stone *Moojdart, the Fantasy Stone Almerius, the Levitating Stone.jpg|Almerius, the Levitating Stone Feethsing, the Holy Wind Stone.jpg|Feethsing, the Holy Wind Stone Grusbalesta, the Sealing Stone.jpg|Grusbalesta, the Sealing Stone Milest, the Ghostly Flame Stone.jpg|Milest, the Ghostly Flame Stone Moojdart, the Fantasy Stone.jpg|Moojdart, the Fantasy Stone *Little Red, the Pure Stone Little Red, the Pure Stone.jpg|Little Red, the Pure Stone Special Magic Stones: *Magic Stone of Black Silence *Magic Stone of Deep Wood *Magic Stone of Hearth's Core *Magic Stone of Heat Ray *Magic Stone of Heaven's Rift Magic Stone of Black Silence.jpg|Magic Stone of Black Silence Magic Stone of Deep Wood.jpg|Magic Stone of Deep Wood Magic Stone of Hearth's Core.jpg|Magic Stone of Hearth's Core Magic Stone of Heat Ray.jpg|Magic Stone of Heat Ray Magic Stone of Heaven's Rift.jpg|Magic Stone of Heaven's Rift *Magic Stone of Blasting Waves *Magic Stone of Dark Depth *Magic Stone of Gusting Skies *Magic Stone of Light Vapors *Magic Stone of Scorched Bales Magic Stone of Blasting Waves.jpg|Magic Stone of Blasting Waves Magic Stone of Dark Depth.jpg|Magic Stone of Dark Depth Magic Stone of Gusting Skies.jpg|Magic Stone of Gusting Skies Magic Stone of Light Vapors.jpg|Magic Stone of Light Vapors Magic Stone of Scorched Bales.jpg|Magic Stone of Scorched Bales *Magic Stone of Moon Light *Magic Stone of Moon Shade , , , , , Magic Stone of Moon Light.jpg|Magic Stone of Moon Light Magic Stone of Moon Shade.jpg|Magic Stone of Moon Shade *Ruler's Memoria , , , , Ruler's Memoria.jpg|Ruler's Memoria Fairy's Memoria.png|Fairy's Memoria Trivia *While each Magic Stone has "Stone" in its card name, certain Japanese promotional cards include 5 Magic Stone cards that don't have "Stone" in their name, but can be tapped for 1 of the different attributes (as well as void). There are each themed after the first starter decks that were released and include the following; **Knights of the Round Table **Pack of the Raging Flames **Royal Palace of the Roaring Seas **Magic Circle of the Hurricane **Jet Black Phantom **Force of Will Categories *''For a list of Magic Stones, see here''. Category:Card Types Category:Magic Stone